Spike: Mi travieso vampiro
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Post-serie, Angel se convierte en el señor de Spike y se lo lleva a vivir a inglaterra, donde intentaran crear un nuevo hogar. Sin embargo Spike no estan maduro como muchos piensan y comete demasiadas insubordinaciones que Angel no estara dipuesto a pasar por alto. Advertencia de contenido: spanking, castigo corporal en algunas ocasiones.
1. Chapter 1

* En esa historia Ángel convirtió a Spike en vampiro, Ángel tiene 600 años y Spike 160 años, Ángel es el señor de Spike y lo dejo en libertad cuando recupero su alma, sin embargo después de la resurrección de Spike y el caos con Wolfrant&Hart (en la 5ta temporada de Ángel), los 2 vampiros no tienen mas opción que volver a vivir juntos en el reino unido.

Esa historia es Post-Serie, no tiene nada que ver con ninguna otra temporada de Ángel, aun así los personajes del equipo de Ángel investigaciones aparecerán en varias ocasiones, incluso la misma Buffy Summers estará por aquí y además Connor esta en un internado para chicos en Inglaterra, por lo que visitara regularmente la casa.

Esta historia esta dedicada a Littlehoshi, por haber escrito una gran historia acerca de Ángel/Spike y Connor ella me recordó lo mucho que amo a esta serie y me ha dado la inspiración para escribir esto-

**SPIKE: Mi travieso vampiro**

Ángel acababa de terminar una llamada importante con Wesley, todo aparenta que L.A esta regresando a la normalidad después del temible ataque que 2 años antes, Wolfrant&Hart inicio.

Ángel trataba de sobreponerse a eso todavía, si no hubiera sido por que Spike lo salvo de ser devorado por un dragón y lo convenció de huir, probablemente el no estará vivo. Además de eso Spike le había rogado que no lo dejara solo, el vampiro estaba tan perdido por Buffy, por el caso en L.A que parecía ser un simple niño que necesitaba el consuelo de su padre.

Al verlo de esa forma Ángel se dio cuenta de que su vida aun tenia un propósito, un compromiso que había adquirido cuando convirtió a William en vampiro… tenia que ayudarlo a regresar al camino el la rectitud y el bien, fue por eso que retomo su papel como Señor de Spike.

Pese a lo mucho que le gustaba estar con otro vampiro, Ángel no podía evitar perder los estribos a veces ya que Spike no había madurado del todo, la mayoría de las veces se comportaba como un chico de 16, que disfruta de la T.V y la música de los tiempos, eso estaba bien pero la parte mala era cuando Spike olvidaba las reglas de casa, (el horario de llegada, el volumen de la televisión, el orden y el respeto de las cosas) o cuando se pasaba de la raya con sus bromas y sarcasmos, como aquella vez que cambia el desodorante de Ángel por insecticida.

Eran anécdotas que permanecían en la mente Ángel, como recordatorio a lo cuidadoso que debía ser con Spike.

En esta ocasión Ángel se que perplejo al ver el desorden de comida chatarra que mantenía Spike en su sala, el vampiro rubio volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- He Ángel, pensé que nunca terminarías de hablar… ¿Qué ha dicho el viejo Wes?

- Ha dicho que L.A. sigue en reconstrucción y todo parece estar bien, pero… pero ¿Qué es todo esto Spike? - pregunto Ángel dudoso, el vampiro se encogió de hombros en el sofá.

- Es comida… o si... si lo olvide tu no comes - dijo con ironía.

- Tu tampoco - dijo Ángel mientras se acercaba y apagaba el televisor, que también estaba a un volumen muy alto.

- Hey, estaba mirando eso - se quejo Spike, pero Ángel se cruzo de brazos delante de el, mirándolo seriamente… lo que nunca significaba nada bueno.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Spike con incredulidad, Ángel le dio una mirada que exigía una buena explicación.

- Bueno, bueno… anoche pasaron un maratón completo de True Blood, necesitaba entretenerme con algo… papá - dijo Spike con ironía.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que pasaste toda la noche despierto? - pregunto Ángel incrédulo de lo que estaba escuchando, Spike asintió con la cabeza.

- Si, no es como que los vampiros necesitamos dormir… Ho vamos Ángel, no fue nada del otro mundo, se trataba de un buen programa de vampiros., el único realista… además esa tipa Ana esta buenísima.

- Eso no me interesa Spike… tu sabes que en esta casa tenemos un horario para la televisión y tenemos una regla clara acerca de la comida, ¿me la puedes decir?

- Pero…

- Dime la maldita regla Spike - dijo Ángel entre dientes, Spike suspiro hondo antes de responder.

- No puedo tener comida en la sala, no puedo por que tus preciosos y finísimos sillones de 5 dólares pueden ensuciarse o maltratarse.- dijo Spike con ironía, pero eso solo le trajo como recompensa que Ángel le pegara en la nuca.

- No te burles de mi William

- No me burlo, yo… yo… solo estoy diciendo la verdad Ángel, eres bastante perfeccionista y controlador en esta pocilga, creo que hace falta salir más.

- Tal vez… o tal vez a ti te hace falta salir menos… ¿Qué te parece si te castigo? - pregunto Ángel irónico, Spike dejo salir un bufido.

- ¿Es una broma?... tengo 160 años, so un vampiro adulto… no un niño.

- Bueno a este perfeccionista – controlador, le interesa en lo más mínimo tu edad… Yo tengo 600 años, soy mayor que tu y además soy tu creador… tu señor, por lo que puedo hacer todo lo que yo quiera contigo.

- Ángel, no estas hablando enserio… escucha lo tono que suenas diciendo eso - se quejo Spike, un segundo después pudo sentir la mano de Ángel jalando su oreja.

- ¿Te parece que sueno como un tonto? - pregunto Ángel molesto.

- No... No, yo no quise decir eso… solo digo que eso del súper vampiro, anciano-padre no te queda, eres bastante joven y guapo para jugarle al estricto - dijo Spike, en un intento por salvar la situación, sin embargo no era muy inteligente con las palabras y termino enojando mas a Ángel.

- Ahora mismo vas a limpiar todo tu desastre en la sala, además de la cocina, quiero que todo quede muy limpio William… luego te vas a ir a tu habitación y no vas a salir hasta que yo decida que voy a hacer contigo… ¿esta claro?

- Si, si señor - murmuro Spike, Ángel lo soltó de la oreja y con una fuerte nalgada lo impulso al armario de limpieza.


	2. Chapter 2

Spike se encontraba en la cocina, el lugar era un verdadero desastre de trastos en el fregadero, todos pertenecientes a Spike, el ensuciaba muchos platos con su comida chatarra y tenia la mala costumbre de arrojarlos sobre el fregadero (como si Ángel los fuera a lavar todos en algún momento.)

- Spike… ¿Qué significa todo esto? - pregunto Ángel desde la puerta, el vampiro mas joven dio un suspiro de frustración pues había estado rogando que su creador no mirara todo ese desastre, no antes de que todo estuviera limpio.

- Bueno, iba tarde para un juego de hockey… lo iba a hacer después - murmuro Spike.

- ¿Un estúpido juego de Xbox?

- Si, el jueves - murmuro Spike sin pensar, habían pasado 3 días desde el jueves y Ángel odiaba el desorden, especial cuando llevaba tanto tiempo.

- ¿El jueves? Eso fue hace 2 días Spike… ¿Dejaste todo este desastre por tanto tiempo?

- Si

- ¿Si que? - pregunto Ángel muy molesto, probablemente mas molesto que cuando Connor reprobó todas las asignaturas de su escuela, eso no era bueno.

- Si mi señor - murmuro Spike.

- Así suena mejor, ahora… conoces la regla, cuanto tomes un trasto debes limpiarlo enseguida… no después y especialmente no 2 días después… ahora lava esto - dijo Ángel dándole una de las palas de madera manchadas con salsa.

- ¿Ahora?

- Ahora mismo Spike - dijo Ángel entre dientes, el rubio tomo el instrumento y lo enjuago en el lavabo, después se lo dio a su creador (estaba seguro de saber para que lo quería.)

Ángel sacudió la pala de madera en sus manos, para después ponerla frente a la nariz de Spike.

- ¿Te gusta esta espátula?

- Si… digo… hice una buena salsa para mis papás con ella pero…

- Pero no es para lo único que sirve, ahora ven acá - indico Ángel con el dedo, luego ambos caminaron unos pasos hasta la alacena.

- Inclínate sobre el mueble - ordeno Ángel.

- ¿Que? ¿Es una maldita broma verdad? Yo no…

- No discutas conmigo William, bájate los pantalones… ahora - volvió a ordenar Ángel, Spike empezó a emitir gemidos de suplica pero al ver la expresión seria y oscura en su creador, bajo rápidamente sus pantalones, dejando al descubierto sus calzoncillos blancos (era una de esas veces que deseaba haber empezado a usar Bóxers, por lo regular tenían mas tela y cubrían mas su trasero a la hora de las nalgadas)

- Ahora veamos cuanto te guste esta pala - exclamo Ángel,

El vampiro levanto la pala en el aire y dejo caer 30 golpes duros sobre cada nalga de Spike, el vampiro estaba resistiendo bastante bien.

- Conoces la regla acerca de la comida en mi sala ¿no es así?

- Si mi señor - murmuro Spike, Ángel tomo el borde de sus calzoncillos y se los bajo hasta las rodillas.

- Voy a asegurarme de que nunca la olvides

- Ángel, no desnudo… no…

Las protestas de Spike no funcionaban para nada, Ángel empezó a bajar la espátula de madera con toda su fuera de vampiro (800 años acumulados en su brazo eran mucho, incluso para Spike)

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

**- Mi señor, padre… por favor ya no más - rogaba Spike, empezando a dejar salir sus lágrimas.**

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

**- ¿Vas a volver a ser tan desobediente jovencito?**

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

**- No señor**

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

**- Espero nunca volver a encontrar un desastre como este ¿esta claro?**

- Si mi señor - dijo Spike con un tono nasal, Ángel le dio un último golpe en el centro de su trasero que hizo al rubio gritar.

- Termina de limpiar todo esto, después ve al baño… tenemos algo mas que discutir

- ¿Algo mas? - pregunto Spike sorprendido, mientras frotaba el dolor y la picazos en su trasero

- Si, algo mas Spike - dijo Ángel, arrojo la pala devuelta en su lugar y para cuando giro miro a Spike tratando de vestirse, así que lo detuvo.

- Ho no, no, te quedas así… solo calzoncillos y playera, nada de pantalones hasta que terminemos de hablar. - ordeno Ángel, Spike rodo los ojos y zafo sus piernas de los pantalones, los doblo en su mano y los arrojo sobre el sofá, estaba mas cómodo caminando en calzoncillos pues asi podía sobarse mientras terminaba de limpiar su desastre.

**_Por favor dejen Reviews!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Spike tuvo que enjabonar, enjuagar y secar todos sus trastes, Ángel había estado supervisándolo cada 5 minutos y media hora después cuando Spike había terminado le indico con los dedos que lo siguiera al baño.

Spike caminaba apretando su trasero, aun podía sentir el calor de las marcas ovaladas de la espátula, su curación acelerada no estaba funcionando pues su creador había utilizado mucha fuerza en las nalgadas.

- Mira este desastre - exclamo Ángel cuando Spike entro al baño, el vampiro hecho un vistazo a la toalla que había dejado tirada en el suelo, el dentífrico destapado y los jabones regados en la bañera entre otras cosas

- No se ve tan mal Ángel - dijo Spike, tratando de sonar casual para que su creador se calmara sin embargo eso no iba a pasar, ni aun que la misma Buffy apareciera en la casa.

- ¿No se ve tan mal?... dios santo has dejado la pasta destapada, los cepillos de dientes en el lava manos, tu ropa sucia esta regada en el suelo Spike - reprocho Ángel.

- Bueno yo…

- ¿Y que es esto? ¿Has estado utilizando mi cepillo? - pregunto Ángel, echando humo por las orejas mientras sostenía el enorme cepillo de madera en sus manos.

- Bueno, es que no me quedaba el peinado con el mío y bueno… el tuyo es más grande y da mejor fijación al cabello.

- ¿O si? Pues no es lo único que puedo hacer con el - murmuro Ángel, camino unos pasos y se sentó en el borde de la tina de baño.

- Ahora, ven aquí… sobre mis rodillas - ordeno Ángel.

- Pero señor, acaba de castigarme en la cocina y yo…

- Aquello fue por el desastre en la cocina William… esto va ser por el desastre del baño

- Pero…

- Sin peros, asume tu posición o lo hare por ti - advirtió Ángel entre dientes, Spike no tuvo mas que tragarse su orgullo y colocarse sobre el regazo de su amo.

- Ya veras cuanto te gustara este cepillo.

- No - murmuro Spike, entonces Ángel empezó a bajar el cepillo con golpes simultaneaos en cada nalga

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

**Spike no podía dejar de emitir gritos de dolor, su trasero ya herido por la paliza anterior se estaba calentando más y más.**

**- ¿Conoces la regla de hacer un desastre el baño Spike?**

**- Si... si señor**

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

**- Au... Au… lo siento - rogaba Spike, el cepillo era un objeto infernal que odiaba a mas que nada en el mundo, ni siquiera un cinturón podía dolerle tanto.**

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

**- ¿Voy a volver a ver un desastre como este en mi baño?**

**- No, no señor… lo prometo**

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

**- Nunca… nunca más, lo prometo Ángel - lloriqueo Spike, Ángel estaba rompiéndose con los lloriqueos de su niño pero no podía mostrarse tan débil ante el, era hora de mostrarle una verdadera lección.**

**- Sera mejor que nunca mas vuelvas a hacer un desastre así - advirtió Ángel, dejo el cepillo aun lado por un minuto y de un fuerte tirón bajo los calzoncillos de Spike.**

**- No, no, no otra vez - murmuro el vampiro, para luego sentir nuevos y mas duros golpes del cepillo sobre su trasero desnudo.**

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

-** Au… au… ouch… ahaha... Ángel por favor, lo siento - rogaba Spike entre lagrimas y pataleos, Ángel dio una ultima ráfaga de golpes.**

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

**- Ahora levántate - ordeno Ángel, Spike obedeció poniéndose en pie, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando sintió el inminente calor en sus nalgas.**

- Vete a tu cuarto

- ¿Para que? - pregunto Spike indignado pero tranquilo, mientras se acomodaba los calzoncillos.

- Estas castigado, vete a tu cuarto por que vamos a hablar después - ordeno Ángel, notando la cara de miedo que provoco en Spike.

- ¿Hablar? ¿Tu mano con mi trasero o…?

- No lo he decidido William… vete a tu cuarto… ahora - ordeno Ángel y le dio una ultima nalgada en el centro del trasero, Spike emitió un grito de dolor y salió corriendo del baño, Ángel solamente se quedo pensando y para tranquilizarse decidió limpiar el baño por el mismo.

_**Por favor Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

- Maldito Ángel - murmuraba Spike, acostado sobre su estomago en la cama y sobando su pobre trasero desnudo y caliente, tenia ganas de encender u cigarrillo y fumárselo en ese momento pero no podía pues Ángel, era ambientalista y le había prohibido fumar en la casa o sus alrededores.

- Maldito aficionado

- ¿Qué quien hablas William? - pregunto Ángel quien iba entando a la habitación y observo por un segundo el trasero rojo desnudo de su pupilo.

- Ho de ese maldito vampiro… Bill Compton de True Blood, nos da mala fama - respondió Spike nervioso mientras se subía los calzoncillos y se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

Ángel suspiro fuerte y se cruzo de brazos delante de Spike

- Realmente necesitas dejar de ver tanta televisión Spike - indico Ángel, el vampiro soltó un bufido y asintió.

- Entonces Ángel… ¿Iremos de cacería esta noche? - pregunto Spike, Ángel negó con la cabeza.

- No… de hecho no va a ver cacerías para ti por un tiempo

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo que escuchaste Spike… no va a haber cacerías para ti en las próximas 2 semanas, ni televisión, ni Xbox ni nada… vas a estar… castigado.

- Peor ya no soy un mocoso

- Te comportas como si lo fueras así que vas a ser tratado como uno William.

- ¿Estas de broma?... ¿que se supone que voy a hacer entonces?

- Wes va a traerme unos libros para catalogar, vas a tener bastante tiempo para leerlos todos

- Ángel, no eso no… odio leer, por favor

- Pues va a tenerte que gustar, por que voy a preguntarte cosas de esos libros Spike y donde no me contestes… vas a recibir una paliza

- Pero…

- No hay pero que valga William - advirtió Ángel, Spike se quedo callado mirando al suelo imaginando el infierno que estaba por venir.

- Bueno ya que entendiste tu castigo… quiero que vayas a ese escritorio y me escribas todo lo que aprendiste hoy - dijo Ángel señalando el pequeño escritorio en el cuarto de Spike, el vampiro rubio hizo una mueca no muy bonita.

- Hazlo Spike… o voy a obtener esa nota de tu trasero - advirtió Ángel, Spike le saco la lengua y empezó a caminar, no sin antes recibir una fuerte nalgada.

- Mira tu respeto - le dijo Ángel, claramente no le había hecho gracia la niñería de Spike.

Spike se tuvo que sentar sobre la dura silla de madera del escritorio, lo que aumento la picazón de su trasero pero aun así tuvo que aguantarse y escribir la nota, Ángel no dejo de mirarlo en todo momento.

20 minutos después Spike se levanto de la silla y regreso hacia Ángel, le dio la nota pero el vampiro no la recibió.

- Léemela - pidió Ángel con seriedad, Spike hizo una mueca de disgusto y con desanimo empezó a leer.

**_Hoy aprendí que me comporto como un mocoso malcriado, en parte gracias a mi querido señor quien no me enseño modales a mi debido tiempo… también aprendí que hacer desastres en la cocina y en el baño, no esta permitido en casa… cada que me alimente de comida chatarra debo lavar el plato y ponerlo en su lugar, cada que me bañe, lave los dientes o me quiera peinar debo dejar las cosas en su lugar o si… no debo usar el cepillo de mi señor, por que yo tengo el mío propio y además el cepillo de mi señor me dejara un dolor en el trasero si lo vuelvo a usar._**

**_Ha claro debo decir que nada de esto hubiera pasado… repito si mi señor me hubiera enseñado modales hace 100 años o por lo menos si el señor se dignara en vivir en casa._**

Ángel estaba molesto por lo irónico e imprudente que estaba siendo Spike en cada palabra escrita, pero mas que eso estaba sorprendido de que el vampiro (muy a su mala manera) estuviera diciéndole lo que sentía.

- Ven aquí William - dijo Ángel doblando sus dedos, Spike suspiro y dejo caer el papel en el suelo sabia que la mayoría de lo que escribió estaba mal, pero era lo que sentía y no tenía otra forma de decirlo.

Ángel tomo a Spike de la muñeca y lo sentó sobre una de sus rodillas, mientras mantenía su otro brazo abrazando la cintura de Spike.

- Sabes que debería darte unas muy… muy buenas nalgadas, me faltaste al respeto con tu ironía en esa nota... sin embargo ya no te voy a pegar… por que creo que tienes razón en lo que escribiste - dijo Ángel, Spike se quedo en blanco al escucharlo.

- ¿De verdad? - pregunto Spike sorprendido, que su amo le diera la razón era un evento épico y único en su historia.

- Si Spike, tienes razón en que no fui un buen señor para ti… cuando te convertí solo eras un muchacho que hacia mala poesía, inocente y enamorado de cuanta mujer no pasaba enfrente… pero yo te destruí… al hacerte vampiro, te hice cambiar en un niño malcriado que piensa que puede obtener y hacer todo lo que quiera, siempre que quiera… eso no es así en la vida hijo, como dijiste debí haberte enseñado modales y limites hace mucho… debí haberte dado las nalgadas hace mucho y no solo dejarte ir.

- Ángel yo…

- Déjame terminar… también tienes razón en decir que todo esto se hubiera evitado si pasara mas tiempo aquí, digo yo salgo demasiado a las cacerías y te dejo hacer lo que querías en la casa, eso esta mal de mi parte también…. Como sea todo eso me lleva a un punto Spike… siento tanto haberte dejado tanto tiempo, pero eso ya se acabo… Yo soy tu creador, tu señor y es mi responsabilidad enseñarte la vida y cuidar de ti, así que a partir de ahora te voy a enseñar modales, se acabo el Ángel paciente y el que te deja libre para hacer lo que sea, mientras vivas conmigo y seas mi engendrado… me vas a obedecer, vas a aprender por las buenas o te voy a seguir dando nalgadas hasta que aprendas… ¿he sido claro?

Las palabras de Ángel eran firmes y sinceras, Spike no sabia si alegrarse pues el siempre había querido pasar mas tiempo con su creador, con su mejor amigo… con su padre pero nunca había podido hacerlo, no hasta ese momento. Pero por otra parte no sabia si lamentarse, el conocía muy bien el carácter de Ángel y sabia que en ese plan, su trasero estaría demasiadas veces sobre el regazo de su creador…

- Si mi señor, muy claro - murmuro Spike, sin mas que decir

Ángel le dio un beso en la frente y un par de palmaditas en la espalda para que se levantara y apenas lo había hecho cuando Ángel ya le indicaba la cama con el dedo.

- Es hora de dormir Spike - indico Ángel, el vampiro volteo su mirada hacia el reloj.

- Pero apenas son las 10 - dijo Spike con su mirada suplicante, Ángel suspiro con su mano en la cintura.

- Veamos en el juego… vas a pasar mucho tiempo sin ver la tele - dijo Ángel mientras salía de la habitación, Spike detrás de el hablando de un montón de programas que para el eran mejores que un tonto juego.

Sin más opinión Spike se sentó en el sofá, junto a su creador y disfrutaron de la programación hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

**_Por favor, dejen Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los siguientes 2 capitulos son escritos especialmente par Littlehoshi, por que es una persona genial y la adoro =D, disfruten**_

Wesley llego el miércoles, con una pila de libros viejos y polvosos que Spike tendría que catalogar como castigo, eso lo molestaba muchísimo y el hecho de que Ángel estuviera fascinado con la visita de su mejor amigo, tampoco estaba siendo de mucha ayuda.

- Spike, saldremos a cenar al Queens.

- Genial, me encanta la comida que sirven ahí Ángel - dijo Spike mientras caminaba para irse del despacho, sin embargo Ángel lo detuvo con un dedo.

- Me refiera a que Wes y yo iremos a cenar al Queens, tu te quedas a seguir leyendo

- ¿Qué cosa? Es no es justo.

- Estas castigado Spike, se supone que nada debe ser justo para ti - dijo Ángel con gracia mientras se ponía su saco y salía del despacho sin dejar de hablar- regresaremos en la madrugada y voy a preguntarte acerca de ese libro azul con estrellas - dijo Ángel y se fue con Wes.

- Hijo de perra - exclamo Spike mientras pateaba un par de muebles, en momentos como ese le daban unas ganas enormes de largarse de esa casa pero sabia que si lo hacia Ángel lo buscaría y lo regresaría arrastras solo para hacerle miserable la existencia,

Durante la momentánea pataleta de Spike con los muebles, el tiro una estatuilla pequeña de marfil… una que nunca antes había visto en la casa, así que supuso que era de Wes y la termino de machacar a pisotones, la tiro a la basura y luego se puso a leer el libro azul de estrellas.

Cerca de las 2 de la madrugada Ángel entro victorioso con Wesley, al parecer habían estado peleando con vampiros y habían ganado la batalla.

- Me hacia falta sentir esa emoción.

- Lo se Wes, no debe ser fácil haber vuelto a trabajar para el consejo de vigilantes.

- Tiene sus ventajas, debo recordarte Ángel que… estamos en un nuevo consejo y Giles y yo somos los líderes. - dijo Wes con mucho orgullo.

- Presumido - exclamó Spike quien iba entrando a la sala de estar y se dejaba caer junto a Wes en el sofá.

- Ahora que los tengo a los 2 juntos y antes de que me olvide… Buffy envió saludos y me pidió que les diera algo - exclamo Wesley provocando que los ojos de Ángel y Spike se llenaran de luz, el tan solo evocar el nombre de su amada causaba siempre esa reacción.

- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntaron los 2 al mismo tiempo, lo cual fue muy gracioso para Wes quien dio una pequeña sonrisa.

- Buffy me ha pedido que les diga que los extraña mucho y que espera que ustedes vayan a visitarla a roma pronto.

- Al grano Wes, ¿Qué nos ha mandado Buffy? - pregunto Spike emocionado.

- Es la estatua de la diosa Venus, la diosa del amor…. Es pequeña y de marfil creo que la puse sobre el mostrador - dijo Wes, Ángel se levanto y camino rápido hacia el lugar mientras que Spike se hundía mas y mas en su asiento, el había roto el regalo de Buffy… si Ángel se enteraba, su trasero estaría frito.

- ¿Estas seguro que la dejaste ahí?... No hay nada Wes - dijo Ángel, Wes corrió a buscar la estatua pero ya no estaba.

- Ángel, no se que paso… te juro que la deje aquí - decía Wes, luego ambos voltearon su mirada hacia Spike quien permanecía inmóvil.

- No me miren a mi… yo no se nada de esa estatua

- William

- Enserio Ángel, yo no he visto esa cosa - dijo Spike tratando de sonar convincente y rogando por que Ángel no volteara a ver el basurero detrás de el, donde la estatua estaba.

- Esta bien, te creo… y también creo que estamos muy cansados, por la mañana la buscaremos estoy seguro de que Wes le ha dejado en otro sitio no recuerda.

- Esta bien… si no les importa me voy a la cama.

- Adelante Wes…. Buenas noches - dijo Ángel y su amigo se fue, Spike también caminaba hacia su cuarto pero Ángel volvió a detenerlo.

- Spike, tú y yo tenemos algo que tratar - dijo Ángel muy serio, Spike empezó a temblar pensando en lo peor.

- Vamos, quiero que me digas todo lo que aprendiste del libro - pidió Ángel mientras se sentaba y cruzaba sus piernas en el sofá, Spike dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio y se sentó a su lado.

Spike paso la siguiente media hora hablando a Ángel acerca de los Skinwalkers, había aprendido mucho en el libro azul y Ángel estaba orgulloso.

- Sigue así Spike y puede que me piense lo de tu castigo - aseguro Ángel.

- ¿Es enserio?

- Solo si sigues así… anda ve a dormir - dijo Ángel y Spike no lo pensó ni 2 segundos para salir corriendo hacia su cuarto.

Spike intento dormirse pero la idea de que su trasero seria severamente castigado cuando Ángel descubrirá lo de la estatua, no lo dejaba en paz. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer, se levanto y sigilosamente saco la basura de la casa.

El estaba en el basurero de afuera deshaciéndose de la evidencia, sostenía los pedazos de la estatua en sus manos cuando…

- ¿Spike que demonios estas haciendo?

**_Por favor Review =D_**


	6. Chapter 6

- ¿Spike que demonios estas haciendo?

Spike se giro rápidamente con las manos en la cabeza, entonces miro a Connor parado detrás de el con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

- ¿Connor? - pregunto, acomodando su posición erguida.

- No que va… soy Ángel solo que una bruja me regreso a los 16 - dijo el niño con gracia, Spike corrió rápido y le jalo la oreja muy fuerte.

- No te hagas el listo conmigo niño - advirtió el vampiro.

- Auch… auch, Spike déjame, me duele - rogaba Connor, Spike le dio un ultimo tirón de orejas y lo dejo libre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Connor?¡no deberías estar durmiendo en tu camita del internado? - preguntó el vampiro, sentándose en un borde del basurero… Connor solo se retorcía sin mirarlo.

- ¿No me digas? Te han suspendido otra vez - aseguro el vampiro entre risas, Connor asintió con la cabeza.

- Si y… y papá me dijo que si me volvían a suspender me estaría dando nalgadas todas las noches de una semana… por favor Spike, yo no quiero eso… ayúdame. - rogaba el niño, Spike seguía riéndose.

- Ni loco, si te ayudo Ángel va a desquitarse con mi trasero también… vas a tener que ser un hombrecito Connor y enfrentar a tu papi - decía Spike con ironía, Connor miro al suelo buscando n nuevo plan y fue cuando noto lo que Spike sostenía.

- ¿Y esa estatua de marfil? Parece rota

- Esta rota, fue un pequeño descuido mío - murmuro Spike, mientras terminaba de hacerla pedacitos para que nadie pudiera encontrarla.

- Y apuesto que no quieres que mi papá se entere de eso… si no, no la estarías ocultando aquí afuera… seria una lastima que alguien le hiciera llegar la noticia - decía Connor con ironía, Spike dejo salir un gruñido por su bocota le había dado el arma perfecta para su destrucción a Connor.

- Esta bien, ¿que quieres para mantener la boca cerrada?

- Me suspendieron 3 días de la escuela, solo quiero que me metas a la casa y lee digas a papá que fuiste por mi… que piensas que necesito pasar mas tiempo con ustedes, no se… tu sabrás que inventas

Sin más que decir Spike acepto el trato y metió a Connor a su habitación, le cedió la cama pues no quería que Ángel se diera cuenta del niño antes de tiempo.

Por la mañana y apenas escuchando los pasos de Ángel levantándose de su cama, Spike corrió a verlo con una taza de café en sus manos.

- Buenos días señor - dijo dándole la taza, Ángel tomo de ella e hizo un gesto, tenia demasiada azúcar.

- Buen día Spike… dime ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

- ¿De que hablas?

- Tu nunca eres tan amable, seguramente hiciste alguna travesura y por eso me complaces tanto - Ángel lo conocía también que seria difícil mentirle, pero no imposible no tratándose de Connor.

- Bueno… no pude dormir anoche y me di cuenta de que necesitábamos algo mas en casa, así que hace un rato me fui al internado de Connor y me lo traje a casa - dijo Spike, tratando de sonar casual.

- ¿Qué hiciste que? ¿Trajiste a mi hijo en día de clases?

- Me falto decirte esa parte… tu mocoso tenia temperatura y llamaron mientras estabas cenando con Wes anoche, lo se olvide decírtelo… pero he ido por el, ahora puedes cuidarlo tu mismo… le dieron permiso 3 días.

- esta bien… ¿Dónde esta? - pregunto Ángel con un suspiro rendido, Spike sonrió pues el plan estaba resultando muy bien.

- Esta durmiendo en mi cuarto, el pobre se sentía mal y lo deje dormir en mi cama - explico Spike, Ángel sonrió por lo dulce que resultaba ese gesto… el había tratado que su hijo y su vampiro se llevaran de esa forma desde mucho tiempo antes.

- Ok, iré a verlo

- Espera Ángel… el doctor de su escuela dijo que tal vez, iba a necesitar una inyección de esas que conoces, para que la temperatura le bajara - mintió Spike, el tenia que cobrárselas con Connor de una forma y que mejor que con una temida inyección.

- Este bien, gracias por decirme… en cuanto despierte le pondré esa inyección - dijo Ángel mientras salía del cuarto y caminaba con el pijama hacia su niño.

Ángel despertó a Connor con un beso en la frente, el niño abrió los ojos y se quedo en blanco.

- Hola papá

- Hola cariño, Spike me dijo que estabas enfermo… ¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunto el vampiro, el niño se quedo dudoso y temblando.

- ¿Enfermo? Yo… yo… ya me siento mejor papá - murmuro el niño, Ángel le paso una mano por la frente y lo comprobó.

- En efecto, no tienes más fiebre.

- Ho si, le estuve poniendo una camisa mojada en la frente Ángel… el doctor me dijo que lo hiciera y funciono, aun así me dijo que la inyección era necesaria - aseguro Spike.

- ¿Inyección? ¿Que inyección? - pregunto Connor sorprendido.

- La misma que siempre te he puesto cuando te enfermas Connor.

- Ya se cual es papá, es esa que duele mucho… digo no es necesario que me la pongas ya estoy bien - rogo el niño, pero Spike no se la iba a poner tan fácil.

- Ángel, te repito que el doctor me dijo que era necesaria la inyección

- Lo se Spike, iré por ella ahora mismo.

- Papá, no lo hagas - rogo Connor sujetando el brazo de su padre, sin embargo Ángel se zafo y siguió caminando hasta el botiquín del baño, saco la medicina y la jeringa.

- Connor, vete bajando el pantalón - grito el vampiro mientras preparaba la inyección en el baño, Connor miro enojado a Spike quien tenia su sonrisa malvada.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo Spike?

- Te muestro que nadie chantajea a Spike… no sin salir herido.

- Te voy a acusar con papá

- ¿Ha si? Pues hazlo y yo le diré de tu suspensión en la escuela… el va a darte esas nalgadas semanales que te prometió ¿quiere eso? - pregunto Spike con ironía, el niño negó con la cabeza mientras empezaba a llorar.

- Connor, pantalones y calzoncillos abajo - índico Ángel mientras entraba al cuarto, el niño hizo un puchero y obedeció.

Ángel se sentó en la cama y puso a su niño sobre las rodillas, le dio una nalgadita y después introdujo la jeringa.

Connor lloraba y gritaba en todo momento estaba recibiendo una inyección que era innecesaria pero todo era con tal de no recibir nalgadas.

- Ya esta bebe, ya esta - decía Ángel mientras abrazaba a su hijo entre sus brazos, Spike se estaba riendo por dentro de lo que acababa de mirar.

- Connor ve a bañarte… luego iremos a desayunar con tío Wes.

- ¿Tío Wes esta aquí? - pregunto Connor con alegría en los ojos y al ver a su padre asentir salió corriendo a bañarse.

**_Por favor Review_**


	7. Chapter 7

- Tío Wes - entro gritando Connor a la sala, Wesley había estado buscando la estatua de marfil de Buffy por todas partes, pero al ver a Connor lo enredado en un caluroso abrazo.

- Connor, cariño… no tienes idea de cuanto te extraño

- Lo se tío, también te extraño… pero papá nos invita a desayunar y nos podemos poner al corriente - decía Connor, en eso Ángel entro terminando el nudo de su corbata.

- Vamos a la cafetería de la esquina, Spike tu también vienes - grito hacia la escaleras, el vampiro rubio apareció en un segundo y se fue con su familia a desayunar

El desayuno estuvo bastante tranquilo, Connor se la pasaba hablando de su vida con Wes y este a su vez solo hablaba de la perdida de la estatua de marfil de Buffy.

- ¿Buffy envió esa estatua? Wow es una lastima que se perdiera - decía Connor con ironía, sin dejar de mirar la cara de preocupación de Spike.

- Estoy seguro de que la deje en el mostrador… pero tal vez imagine y la deje en el aeropuerto, lo lamento chicos - decía Wes.

- No importa Wes, ya iremos a ver a Buffy ¿no es así Ángel? - pregunto Spike, el otro vampiro asintió.

- Solo espero que esa estatua no la halla roto, algún adulto berrinchudo que no sabe moverse ya saben - decía Cnnor, todos lo miraron con sorpresa pues parecía saber mas de lo que aparentaba, Spike empezó a reírse para distraerlos.

- Que ocurrente es nuestro mocoso - murmuro Spike.

- Voy a pagar la cuenta, nos iremos enseguida… tengo planes para los 4 - dijo Ángel, se levanto de la mesa y se fue.

Spike aprovecho la ausencia de su creador, se levanto y camino hacia el baño haciéndole una seña a Connor para que lo alcanzara, el niño asintió a regañadientes.

Apenas Connor iba entrando al baño cuando Spike lo tomo de la oreja, lo inclino sobre el lava manos y le dio una fuerte ráfaga de nalgadas.

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

Los gritos de Connor empezaron a hacer eco en los baños así que Spike se detuvo, no quería que algún chismoso fura y encontrara esa escena.

- Eso es para que aprendas a quedarte callado Connor

- Pero no dije nada Spike - se quejo el niño entre lagrimas y sin dejar de sobar su trasero, el cual atreves de los pantalones se sentía bastante caliente.

- Estuviste a punto de echarlo a perder todo, así que mantente callado Connor por que si dices algo de lo mío… no solo voy a hacer que Ángel te de una linda paliza a tu trasero, yo mismo te voy a dar otra semana de nalgadas… ¿esta claro? - pregunto el vampiro molesto, el niño asintió con lagrimas.

- Vámonos y deja de llorar - dijo Spike, le paso un brazo por los hombros y camino con el hacia la salida.

Ángel llevo a su familia a un gimnasio, donde pasaron toda la tarde entrenando. Connor había estado haciendo muchos gestos, especialmente cuando se sentaba pero Ángel no lo noto.

Cerca de las 10 los 4 llegaron sonrientes a casa, como era costumbre Ángel encendió su buzón de mensajes y fue así como todos lograron escuchar esto:

**_Señor Angel, soy el profesor Richings… solo llamo para confirmar que su Connor llego a casa bien, le recuerdo que ha sido suspendido 3 días por faltarle el respeto a una profesora… lo esperamos devuelta en la escuela el jueves._**

El mensaje rompió con las sonrisas de todos, Angel camino rápido hacia la sala y miro como Spike y Connor mantenían contacto visual.

- Wes, ¿nos disculpas? - pregunto serio, Wes asintió y desapareció en un segundo de la sala. Spike y Connor no dejaban de mirar al suelo, estaban perdidos.

- Así que… ¿Connor fuiste suspendido por insultar a una maestra, otra vez? ¿Y todo eso de que estabas enfermo fue una gran mentira de Spike o no? - pregunto Angel, ambos muchachos asintieron con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué demonios les pasa?... no, no me digan se justo lo que necesitan… Spike vete a tu cuarto y me esperas con tu nariz en el rincón…. Tu Connor te vas a mi cuarto, me esperas con los pantalones abajo… mientras yo iré por mi cepillo

- Papá, no… no… no eso no por favor - rogaba Connor con lagrimas en los ojos pero Ángel ya estaba muy decidido.

- Tu ya sabes lo que te espera, la otra vez te hice una promesa y te la voy a cumplir

- Pero papá, nalgadas una semana seguida… no lo merezco… en todo caso Spike las merece… el… el rompió la estatua que Buffy mando, yo lo vi cuando se desasía de ella - dijo Connor en un intento por salvar su trasero, Spike lo miro con odio y Ángel miro a Spike muy enojado.

- ¿Eso es cierto Spike? - pregunto Ángel seriamente, Spike asintió mordiéndose los labios.

- Esta bien… Spike, vete a tu cuarto y me esperas en la esquina… Connor obedece. - dijo serio el vampiro y sus chicos salieron corriendo a donde los mando.

Connor se quedo en la esquina de su cuarto, mirando la pared y llorando de pronto el sonido de la puerta abriéndose se escucho y Ángel entro con cepillo en mano.

- ¿Creí haberte dicho Pantalones y calzoncillos abajo?

**_Porfavor Review_**


	8. Chapter 8

Connor se quedo en la esquina de su cuarto, mirando la pared y llorando de pronto el sonido de la puerta abriéndose se escucho y Ángel entro con cepillo en mano.

- ¿Creí haberte dicho Pantalones y calzoncillos abajo?

- Papi, no por favor… no me castigues

- Es lo que mereces Connor, estabas advertido de que no podías volver a ser suspendido… ahora pantalones y calzoncillos abajo, no lo vuelvo a repetir - dijo Ángel con un tono muy serio, Connor obedeció y un minuto después estaba sobre las rodillas de su papá

Ángel no se hizo esperar para empezar a bajar el cepillo sobre las nalgas de Connor, los golpes hacían eco en la habitación y los grtos de Connor se les unían.

Spike estaba del otro lado del cuarto y podía escuchar cada golpe, cada grito y promesa que estaba haciendo Connor y eso lo ponía mas nervioso.

- Se acabaron las niñerías Connor - grito Ángel, su voz se escucho casi en toda la casa, seguida por un llanto descontrolado.

- Papá, papi… por favor… ya no mas.

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

- No Connor, te metiste en un montón de líos… te volvieron a suspender, por insultar a un maestro

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

- Sabes que no voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto a tus mayores

- Nunca más, lo prometo…. Lo prometo.

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

- Luego me mentiste, tu y Spike lo hicieron…. Te burlaste de mi y dejaste que te inyectara un medicamente cuando no era necesario

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

- Eso no se hace Connor, una medicina mal colocada puede provocarte la muerte

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

El regaño de Ángel había parado y pasaron como 5 minutos donde solo se escuchaban los gritos de Connor y las nalgadas.

Spike dada vueltas por su cuarto, la impaciencia lo estaba matando y entonces tomo una decisión.

_**Ángel estará muy enfadado conmigo, rompí el único regalo que Buffy le ha dado en su vida… mentí con lo de s hijo e hice que lo inyectaran… me va a matar… no… no, será mejor si me voy, si… si puedo irme… ver a Buffy, quedarme con ella.**_

Con la decisión tomada, Spike abrió la ventana de su habitación y de deslizo hacia el callejón, luego corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para irse.

Después de 10 minutos, Ángel detuvo el castigo de Connor, su trasero estaba ardiendo en llamas y muy rojo pues… había sido la vez que mas nalgadas le había dado Ángel en su vida, el quería dejarle un claro mensaje a su hijo.

- No más desobediencia Connor. - dijo Ángel, Connor asintió con lagrimas y se abrazo a su padre.

- Esta bien chiquito… esta bien, ya termino - decía Ángel para tranquilizarlo y después de unos minutos funciono.

- Lo siento papá - murmuro Connor.

- Lo se hijo, pero te diré lo que va a pasar a partir de hoy… Yo te prometí una paliza antes de irte a dormir por una semana, te lo voy a cumplir.

- Papá, no… por favor, ya fue suficiente lo de hoy

- No voy a discutir eso, las nalgadas te las ganaste a pulso… ahora te suspendieron 3 días pero mañana voy a llamar a la escuela para informarles que iras hasta el lunes, así podremos tener nuestras charlas nocturnas

- Pero papá

- Ningún pero hijo, lo voy a hacer por que te amo…. Ahora quiero tu nariz en el rincón, por lo menos hasta que termine con Spike - dijo Ángel, Connor estaba renuente a hacerlo pero cuando otra nalgada cayó sobre su trasero… corrió al rincón.

Ángel salió satisfecho de la habitación de su hijo y camino hacia la de Spike, entro esperando verlo desnudo sobre la cama o algo pero no fu así… el lugar estaba vacio, el rápidamente reviso todo el sitio y no encontró nada

- ¡Que hiciste Spike? - se pregunto a si mismo, luego salió corriendo de la habitación para buscar a su vampiro por la casa e incluso la calle, sin embargo ya no estaba.

**Por favor Review**


	9. Chapter 9

Spike había salido corriendo a una velocidad impresionante hasta que encontró un taxi y pidió que lo llevaran al aeropuerto, una vez ahí compro un boleto para el próximo viaje a Roma (Era una suerte que no olvidara llevarse su efectivo y su tarjeta de crédito), el cual salía inmediatamente.

El se sentía un vampiro afortunado pues había logrado subir al avión y este despego sin problemas, el estaba camino a Roma para ver a Buffy.

Al día siguiente Spike llego a la nueva ciudad, toda la gente lo miraba extrañada por su atuendo negro pero decidió no hacer caso a eso, unas 2 horas después logro dar con la mansión (castillo) donde ahora vivía Buffy,

La historia de cómo Buffy había conseguido ese majestuoso lugar era complicada de entender, resulta que cuando ella había cedido su poder para hacer mas cazadoras, no todas resultaron ser buenas chicas y Buffy se vio en la necesidad de crear una especie de internado para las cazadoras, un lugar donde podría entrenarlas para las futuras peleas, la cosa fue que para comprar ese lugar nuestra cazadora favorita había robado un cajero bancario y Spike aun seguía orgulloso de ese hecho.

El vampiro toco el timbre de la residencia y una cámara de video en el techo lo enfoco, el hizo una seña de hola con la mano y la reja se abrió.

Spike camino dudoso por el enorme pasillo del jardín que conectaba con la mansión, era alg muy al estilo de los X-MEN de pronto la puerta se abrió y Buffy apareció, con su cabello rubio suelto y vestida con una blusa roja con holanes que la hacia ver majestuosa.

Buffy sonreía de oreja a oreja y Spike de la misma manera empezó a correr hacia ella, en su mente tenia la imagen de Buffy corriendo hacia el como en una imagen tonta de película romántica pero eso no iba a pasar.

Para cuando Spike llego a Buffy, ambos se besaron momentáneamente.

- Buffy.

- Spike, que alegría me da verte… ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? - pregunto Buffy.

- Bueno me salieron un par de alas y vine volando… por supuesto que vine en avión tonta, apenas Wesley me dio tu mensaje y tu linda estatua, me dije a mi mismo: Mi mismo, tenemos que viajar a ver a Buffy ahora, ella se muere por ti - decía Spike con ironía, el hecho de ver a su chica otra vez le borraba todo de la mente, incluso a Ángel.

- Ya quisieras… pero pasa, te daré un tour en mi centro de operaciones - dijo Buffy, tomo la mano de Spike y entro con el al lugar.

Apenas había puesto un pie en el sitio y Spike ya estaba viendo niñas peleando entre si, un montonal de armas por todas partes y el enorme retrato de Buffy y todo su equipo.

- ¿Dónde están nuestros chicos? - le pregunto Spike mientras seguían caminando por el enorme lugar.

- Xander esta de vacaciones en Hawái, Willow se encentra en una misión con un par de cazadoras en Jersey… Faith, bueno aquí está - dijo Buffy abriendo una enorme puerta de madera y justo detrás de ella estaba Faith y un montón de chicas peleando, la otra cazadora sonrió torcidamente e hizo una señal de saludo para Spike quien correspondió.

- Por supuesto no es nuestra mejor maestra - dijo Buffy y siguió caminando hacia otro salón donde otro grupo de chicas practicaban con armas, pero con la guía de IIlyria (aun en el cuerpo de Fred)

- Illyria ha sido de mucha ayuda, es difícil de entender o de hablarle… pero es buena para pelear, tiene buenas técnicas y mucho conocimiento - decía Buffy para cuando se dio cuenta Illyria ya estaba besando a Spike en la boca.

- Hola criatura inferior, que bueno verte vivo… tengo que seguir peleando - dijo antes de regresar a pelar con las chicas, Spike sonrió torcidamente hacia Buffy quien lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia la enorme biblioteca que tenían, donde Giles y Andrew estaban practicando esgrima pero se detuvieron.

- Spike, que bueno verte papá - dijo Andrew mientras se abrazaba al vampiro, el no recordaba pero Andrew tenia la costumbre de llamarlo papá desde que Vivian juntos en casa de Buffy, no le molestaba pero le daba gracia lo inocente que aun seguía siendo Andrew.

- Pequeñito, también te extrañe - dijo Spike antes de alejarlo de el y saludar a Giles con la mano.

- Spike, ¿Qué te trae a Roma? ¿Y Ángel? - pregunto Giles, el vampiro sonrió tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos problemas y sonrió.

- Vine de vista, bueno realmente pensaba quedarme por un tiempo, necesito acción en mi vida… ayudar al inocente y todo eso… Ángel bueno el… esta pasando con problemas con su hijo, así que pensé en darles espacio… digo si no les molesta que me quede.

- En absoluto, nos sobran habitaciones… disfruta de tu estancia - dijo Giles antes de salir, Andrew tomo la mano de Spike como si fuera lo mas apropiado y empezó a jalarlo.

- Te mostrare tu habitación, te encantara - decía Andrew.

- Quiero seguir con Buffy - se quejo Spike.

- Lo siento Spike, es que también tengo cosas que hacer… debo ir por Dawn al colegio, pero nos vemos mas tarde - dijo Buffy antes de salir, Spike suspiro con frustración y se dejo arrastra por Andrew en un largo pasillo hasta una lujosa habitación.

- Pantalla de plasma, tu propio baño, refrigerador privado y…

- Andrew, necesito que me ayudes

- Claro Papá Spike, solo dime que necesitas

- ¿Puedo confiar en que no dirás nada?

- Por supuesto que si, no voy a decir nada… mi boca es una tumba

- Ok, mira la cosa es que tuve que salir de Inglaterra algo rápido, no me traje ropa y va a parecer raro a Giles y a Buffy, ¿podrías conseguir ropa, ponerla en una maleta y que alguien la traiga? Solo para que parezca que el aeropuerto lo mando.

- Claro, iré de compras ahora mismo - dijo Andrew y se fue feliz de la vida, Spike se arrojo sobre su cama y encendió su televisor, estaba muy feliz y tranquilo de la vida por estar ahí pro no contaba con lo que haría Buffy.

Buffy había llamado a Wesley desde su despacho-

- ¿Wes cuando vas a regresar de Inglaterra?

- Lo siento Buffy, se que debí haber vuelto hoy pero es que paso algo con Ángel y estoy ayudándole a buscar algo. - dijo Wes, tratando de ocultarle la verdadera información a Buffy.

- Ho esta bien, solo llame por que me preocupe por ti… como Spike se vino solo, pensé que…

- Aguarda, aguarda… ¿Spike esta contigo? ¡¿En roma?!

_**Por favor Review**_


	10. Chapter 10

Buffy había llamado a Wesley desde su despacho-

- ¿Wes cuando vas a regresar de Inglaterra?

- Lo siento Buffy, se que debí haber vuelto hoy pero es que paso algo con Ángel y estoy ayudándole a buscar algo. - dijo Wes, tratando de ocultarle la verdadera información a Buffy.

- Ho esta bien, solo llame por que me preocupe por ti… como Spike se vino solo, pensé que…

- Aguarda, aguarda… ¿Spike esta contigo? ¡¿En roma?!

- Si llego hace rato, dijo que Ángel estaba teniendo problemas con Connor y que por eso había venido… dime ¿esta todo bien por halla? - pregunto Buffy preocupada

- Si… si todo magnifico, lo cierto es que Spike fue muy bueno yéndose, le esta haciendo un gran favor a Ángel… hem Buffy tengo que colgar, luego te llamo - dijo el hombre antes de colgar y caminar hacia el despacho de Ángel, donde el vampiro estaba realizando un montón de llamadas en otras líneas, todo por buscar a Spike.

- Ángel, encontré a Spike - exclamo, Ángel colgó la bocina del teléfono y lo miro ilusionado pero preocupado.

- ¿Donde esta? - pregunto Ángel.

- Esta en Roma, esta con Buffy – exclamo Wes, el rostro de Ángel palideció aun mas y sus ojos se llenaron de ira y frustración.

- ¿Como demonios llego hasta Roma?

- No lo tengo claro pero parece que tomo un avión y llego con Buffy esta mañana, diciendo que tu tenias problemas con Connor y que decidió darte espacio.

- Ese niño… lo voy a matar cuando lo tenga en mis manos - dijo Ángel furioso, pues había pasado toda la noche y ese día completo buscando a Spike por todos lados, haciendo llamadas para encontrarlo y todo fue en vano pues el niño había dignado a largarse con Buffy y eso lo molestaba aun, mas pues ambos habían quedado en no hacerlo por un tiempo.

- Ángel, creo que deberías calmarte

- No Wes no me tengo que calmar… lo que tengo quehacer es empacar e ir por ese maldito mocoso, traerlo arrastras si es preciso… y eso vamos a hacer, por favor Wes has tu maleta y reserva 3 boletos para mañana temprano en el primer vuelo a Roma. - ordeno Ángel, justo como en los viejos tiempos cuando Ángel Investigaciones estaba a flote.

Wesley asintió con la cabeza, entonces entro Connor con la mirada baja.

- ¿papá, has sabido algo de Spike? - pregunto, en parte el se sentía muy culpable por haber delatado a Spike, lo que lo forzó a huir en primer lugar.

- Si hijo, ya se donde esta… e iremos por el mañana.

- ¿Enserio? - pregunto ilusionado el niño

- Si Connor, lo vamos a traer a casa… pero por ahora jovencito, ya es tu hora de dormir y tenemos una conversación pendiente - dijo Ángel, abrió el cajón del despecho y saco su cepillo de madera.

- No papá, por favor lo de anoche todavía me duele… por favor - rogaba frotándose el trasero, sin embargo Ángel lo seguía mirando serio.

- Connor creí haber sido claro en que no iba a discutir este tema, ni a dejarlo pasar… ahora podemos ir a tu cuarto y tener esta conversación en privado o podemos quedarnos aquí y que tu tío Wes vea la conversación. - advirtió Ángel

- Ángel, yo mejor me voy, no creo que…

- Wes, siéntate en el sofá - ordeno Ángel, Wes obedeció pues el tono de voz del vampiro lo había estremecido.

- ¿Entonces Connor que vamos a hacer? – pregunto Ángel agitando el cepillo, Connor empezó a llorar mientras se mordía el labio.

- Esta bien, lo haremos aquí - dijo Ángel, empezando a jalar a su hijo hacia el, pero Connor rápidamente se alejo,

- No, no… en mi cuarto, hagámoslo en mi cuarto - dijo y se hecho a correr, Ángel suspiro y miro a Wesley con cansancio para después caminar tras su hijo.

Mientras tanto en Roma, Spike recibió todo el montón de ropa que Andrew le había comprado, era ropa negra que sirvió para hacer creer a Giles que la mentira era enserio.

- Papá Spike, ¿te ha gustado la ropa? – pregunto Andrew

- Si pequeñito, la ropa esta de lujo… gracias por comprarla

- Ho no es nada, solo gaste parte de mi salario como vigilante que no es mucho pero sobreviviré

- Voy a pagarte por todo esto Andrew - aseguro Spike, Andrew empezó a reírse y a pensar.

- Puedes hacerlo… si esta noche me llevas de cacería contigo - dijo Andrew intrépidamente, Spike lo pensó por unos segundos y asintió, así que esa noche los 2 salieron a pelear por las calles.

Andrew había matado a un par de vampiros y Spike estaba orgullo e impresionado de lo mucho que había cambiado su muchacho, eso hasta que un demonio con cuernos apareció en su camino.

- Andrew espera aquí, yo me encargo de este - dijo Spike, camino rápido hacia el demonio y empezaron a pelear sin embargo el demonio le enterró uno de sus cuernos en las costillas, lo que lo hizo caer.

Al ver a Spike herido y tirado en el suelo, Andrew corrió en su auxilio, el demonio cuernudo giro hacia el para atacarlo.

- Andrew, No - grito Spike

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

Era el sonido de los últimos cepillazos sobre el trasero de Connor, después de una memorable paliza que duro casi 40 minutos, luego su papá lo dejo levantarse y le seco las lagrimas de cocodrilo que caían por su rostro.

- Connor, espero que nunca vuelvas a faltarle el respeto a otro maestro o te juro que esto te parecerá un paseo en bote - advirtió Ángel, Connor asintió con la cabeza a todo lo que decía, entonces el vampiro lo abrazo brevemente y le beso la cabeza.

- Empaca un par de cosas nos iremos a Roma mañana, pero no son vacaciones Connor tu vas a seguir castigado y tendremos nuestra conversación nocturna halla.

- Si papá - murmuro Connor sin mirar a Ángel, el volvió a besarlo.

- Ponte el pijama y a dormir - dijo mientras salía de la habitación, realmente quería estar mas con Connor pero el asunto de Spike le daba vueltas en la cabeza y no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el trasero blanco de Spike cubierto por un color rojo sangre…. Por toda la eternidad.

**_Porfavor Review_**


	11. Chapter 11

- Andrew, No - grito Spike al ver a su muchacho enfrentándose al feroz ataque del demonio, Andrew saco una espada de su manga y le corto la cabeza al demonio.

- ¿viste eso papá Spike? Lo mate… lo mate - celebraba Andrew con una sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiera voltear su rostro para mirar a Spike este ya lo tenia agarrado por la oreja y lo estaba arrastrando por el callejón.

- ¡Hay... hay… si duele Spike! - se quejaba Andrew, sin embargo Spike no dijo nada hasta que estaba sentado sobre una pila de concreto y dejo caer a Andrew sobre su regazo, todo había sido tan rápido que Andrew ni sintió cuando Spike le bajo los pantalones y el calzoncillo, solo sintió el escozor iniciando en su trasero.

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

- Hay, hay me estas lastimando - se quejaba Andrew sin embargo Spike no paraba de darle nalgadas al blanco y redondo trasero del chico.

- YO ME ENCARGO, ¿te lo dije o no te lo dije? - pregunto Spike furioso, Andrew seguía lamentándose hasta que pudo formar palabra

- Si - murmuro el, Spike dejo caer una nueva ráfaga de azotes simultáneos en cada nalga.

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

- Cuando digo algo es por que tengo razón, ese demonio era peligroso por sus cuernos… TE PUDO HABER MATADO¡ - grito Spike, tratando de quitar de su mente la imagen de su muchacho destripado en pedacitos.

- Lo siento, lo siento señor… no va a volver a pasar, fue estúpido… por favor ya no mas - rogo Andrew.

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

Al ver que Andrew realmente comenzaba a llorar, Spike lo puso de pie y con fuerte jalo le acomodo la ropa sobre las piernas.

- Vamos a casa - dijo Spike antes de pasar su mano sobre el hombro de Andrew y caminar con el mientras lo consolaba con frases bonitas (las mismas que Ángel usaba con el)

Andrew subió a la motocicleta, agarrado de la cintura de Spike y regresaron a casa, donde Buffy estaba charlando con Dawn en la sala, esperándolos.

- Andrew, a tu cuarto luego vamos a hablar - dijo Spike en un tono serio que Buffy nunca antes había escuchado, pero al ver los ojos poco hinchados de Andrew y la forma en la que el salió corriendo por las escaleras, decidió quedarse callada.

El enojo de Spike desapareció cuando sintió una figura pequeña y delicada abrazando su cuerpo.

- Hola Dawn, ¿como has estado princesa? - pregunto Spike quien siempre haba tenido una buena relación con esa niña.

- Estoy de lo mejor, Buffy me esta entrenando para pelear

- ¿Enserio? - pregunto Spike fingiendo sorpresa, aun que en realidad el ya conocía esa noticia pues Wesley se lo había contado. Buffy mando a Dawn a su habitación para que hiciera su tarea, la niña no puso objeción pues sabia que su hermana quería estar a solas con el vampiro.

Spike y Buffy volvieron a besarse, luego ella arrojo al vampiro sobre la cama y se fue sobre de el, recordando los viejos días cuando mantenían relaciones en todos los sitios que encontraban, el deseo y la pasión entre Buffy y Spike seguía ahí y aun que la cazadora también sentía lo mismo por Ángel, Spike ya no se molestaba pues había aprendido a vivir con ello.

Spike y Buffy pasaron juntos toda la noche, hasta que el sol dio en el rostro de Spike y Buffy noto lo mas extraño de todo.

- ¿Spike por que no te quemas con el sol? - pregunto Buffy, Spike empezó a burlarse sin parar pues había olvidado contarle esa parte a Buffy, y ella no se había dado cuenta de que cuando Spike puso pie en su casa, era de día.

- Es una historia graciosa pero Ángel y yo encontramos 2 anillos de amarra, de esos que permiten a los vampiros caminar en el sol - dijo Spike, Buffy se quedo con la boca abierta.

- ¿Desde cuando?

- Casi después de que huimos de los Ángeles - murmuro Spike.

- Hace tanto que ustedes 2 caminan bajo el sol y yo no lo sabia, ¿como puede ser eso? - pregunto una cazadora molesta, Spike la beso.

- Ángel y yo queríamos esperar a decírtelo, habíamos quedado en venir a visitarte juntos este año, pero bueno… las cosas no se dieron - mintió Spike, aun que la parte el trato con Ángel sobre la visita si rea verdad. Ambos vampiros había jurado darle especio a Buffy se año y luego visitarla en navidad para saber si ella había tomado alguna decisión, era obvio que no era así.

Spike y Buffy seguían besándose, hasta que su puerta fue tocada duramente por Dawn.

- Buffy, vamos se que tienes a Spike ahí contigo… ambos tienen que venir a ver en la sala - dijo Dawn con emoción, Buffy y Spike se vistieron rápidamente y bajaron tomados de la mano con sonrisas en sus rostros, mismas que desaparecieron al entrar en la sala y ver a Ángel con su hijo ahí sentados.

- Hola chicos ¿me extrañaron? - pregunto Ángel al ponerse de pie y mirarlos fijamente, Spike pudo sentir como su cuero se quedaba congelado, ahora estaba muerto.

**_Por favor Review_**


	12. Chapter 12

- Hola chicos ¿me extrañaron? - pregunto Ángel al ponerse de pie y mirarlos fijamente, Spike pudo sentir como su cuero se quedaba congelado, ahora estaba muerto.

- ¿An…Ángel que haces aquí? - pregunto Spike con nervios, involuntariamente sus manos cubrían su trasero pues estaba seguro de que su señor estaría realmente molesto con el.

- Vine de pasada… Buffy ¿como estas? - pregunto Ángel a la cazadora, los ojos de ambos brillaban de felicidad.

- Muy bien Ángel, me da mucho gusto verte - dijo ella, en su mente solo podía pensar en besarse con el vampiro, Ángel también la quería besar pero debido a la presencia de Connor fueron prudentes, el niño no entendía muy bien la relación de su papá con la cazadora.

- También me alegra mucho verte Buffy pero me temo que no es una visita social, solo vine por Spike… las cosas están mejor en casa y vine por el, aprovechando para sorprenderlos a todos

- Ho lamento oír eso… digo… es genial que tu vida este bien… ¿Cuánto vas a quedarte? - pregunto Buffy con nervios.

- Solo hoy, ya reserve los boletos en el primer vuelo de mañana - dijo Ángel manteniendo una mirada fría sobre Spike quien temblaba como gelatina.

- Que lastima… por lo menos quédense aquí esta noche - ofreció Buffy con decepción, Ángel sonrió torcidamente.

- Te lo agradezco pero no… ya tengo mis cosas en un hotel y además tengo unos asuntos que tratar con Connor ¿no es así hijo?

- Si papá - murmuro Connor sin siquiera atreverse a mirar a alguien, Spike había entendido perfecto a que se feria Ángel por asuntos y no pudo evitar reírse en voz baja.

- ¿Puedo hablar con Spike a solas? - pregunto Ángel, todos asintieron e incluido Connor salieron volando del lugar.

- ¿Lo vas a hacer aquí? ¿Con tantas personas? - pregunto el vampiro, tembloroso y lleno de miedo por la vergüenza publica que podía pasar, en frente de Buffy.

- No, no lo voy a hacer aquí por que yo respeto la casa de Buffy, no vengo con mentiras y mi carita de tonto para que me acepte… lo que tu hiciste William fue lo peor, lo peor que has hecho en 100 años y cuando estemos en nuestra casa, hablaremos de ello… ahora no intentes escapar por que te advierto que siempre te voy a encontrar - susurro Ángel al oído de su vampiro, Spike se estremeció por un segundo y salió caminando detrás de Ángel, quien se fue a buscar a Buffy y Spike se fue para ver a Andrew,

Apenas entraba a la habitación, Spike contemplo a Andrew, desnudo y recostado de espaldas sobre la cama… su trasero aun contenía marcas de los dedos de Spike y estaba rojo.

- ¿Andrew por que estas desnudo? - pregunto Spike, Andrew volteo a mirarlo con la mirada triste.

- Me mandaste a mi cuarto, dijiste que vendrías a hablar anoche… pensé que medarías mas nalgadas y que debía esperarte. - murmuro el niño, Spike empezó a reírse.

- ¿Has estado desnudo toda la noche? - pregunto incrédulo, el chico asintió así que el vampiro se sentó en la cama y le palmeo levente el trasero.

- Anda ya vístete - ordeno el vampiro, Andrew solo se giro y en 2 segundos ya tenia su pijama roja puesta, giro a ver a Spike y este lo jalo hasta sentarlo sobre su regazo,

- Este bien, Andrew… lo que paso anoche… bueno fue realmente estúpido, te pudieron haber matado… así que por favor ya no vuelvas a meterte en una pelea de gente mayor… por que esas pequeñas nalgaditas en tu trasero anoche, solo fueron un calentamiento.

- ¿Nalgaditas? - pregunto Andrew, para el dolor en su trasero aun no desapareció y Spike parecía estar bien con eso.

- Andrew, yo solo te di las nalgadas por que te quiero, aun que no nos veamos mucho, ni lo reconozca muy seguido… yo te quiero chico - decía Spike mientras le llenaba de besos, Andrew estaba feliz y sin que ninguno de los 2 se percatara Ángel estaba afuera, escuchando todo lo que su Spike decía… estaba orgulloso de lo que estaba haciendo por Andrew.

**_Por favor Review_**


	13. Chapter 13

A la mañana siguiente Ángel paso por Spike a la mansión de Buffy, se sorprendió al ver a su vampiro salir con 2 maletas en brazos pues cuando se fue Spike no llevaba nada.

- Llámame por cualquier cosa - dijo Spike a Giles, el vampiro había pedido que cuidaran mas de Andrew y que le informaran todo lo referente a el.

- Y tu jovencito, espero que te portes bien por que sabes que puedo regresar en cualquier instante y aplicarle la ley a tu trasero - dijo Spike a Andrew, el muchacho lo abrazo brevemente.

- Spike, lleva a Connor al auto por favor - dijo Ángel muy tranquilo, Spike rápidamente beso a Buffy y se hecho a correr con una sonrisa en su rostro, Connor detrás de el.

- Buffy yo…

- No digas nada Ángel - murmuro Buffy, entonces se beso brevemente con el vampiro y sus miradas se cruzaron dulcemente.

- Por favor cuídense mucho y regresen pronto - dijo Buffy, Ángel asintió y rápidamente se fue al auto con sus chicos, mirando como todos los despedían en la puerta de la mansión.

El viaje a casa fue realmente callada, un vuelo muy tranquilo y sobre todo Ángel callado, con la mirada fija en algún punto menos en Spike quien estaba realmente asustado de llegar a su casa pero fue inevitable… una vez que estaban en el lugar solo se escucho a Ángel suspirar.

- Connor vete a tu cuarto, Spike ven conmigo - ordeno Ángel, su hijo desapareció en un segundo y Spike camino detrás de el con la cabeza baja hacia el despacho.

- Entonces… ¿Me puedes contar todo lo que ha pasado? - pregunto Ángel, cruzando sus pies en la silla. Spike trago saliva y empezó a hablar.

- Bueno empezó cuando saliste a comer con Wesley, y no me llevaste… estaba molesto y fue un accidente que la estatua de Buffy se callera…. Luego supe de que era esa cosa y trate de deshacerme de ella y ahí a las 3 de la mañana apareció Connor, en el basurero y llegamos al acuerdo de que no diría nada, solo si yo le ayudaba a entrar a la casa

- ¿Y eso de que ha estado enfermo de donde salió?

- Era una lección para el mocoso, para que entendiera que extorsionar gente estaba mal… se que odia las inyecciones así que por eso te lo dije…. Luego cuando te enteraste de toda la verdad, yo… yo me paralice de miedo, pensé que me ibas a matar y… y… tenia mucho miedo de lo que me ibas a hacer, así que me fui - dijo Spike en voz baja, Ángel hizo una mueca de desagrado y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

- Spike… Spike… Spike, estos últimos días has hecho las peores tonterías de tu existencia… pero también descubrí un lado de ti que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ver

- ¿Que…. Que cosa? - pregunto Spike muy sorprendido, Ángel se sentó en el escritorio frente a el.

- Si Spike, vi tu lado maduro… bueno dentro de lo que cabe, pero te vi halla en roma con Andrew…Le castigaste por que puso su vida en peligro, por primera vez sentiste lo que yo siento cuando tu o Connor ponen sus vidas en peligro y por que los castigo, demostraste que te importa y que eres capaz de diferenciar el bien y el mal,… aun que estuvo mal que me hicieras inyectar a mi hijo, tu lección era buena… Connor tiene que aprender a dejar de estafar a las personas.

- Bueno, gracias… supongo - murmuro Spike, esta situación lo había tomado por sorpresa.

- Aun así Spike… tenemos varios asuntitos que tratar, te voy a castigar por ocultarme lo de la estatua, solo por eso y no por el hecho de haberla roto… por que gracias a eso pudimos ver a Buffy, también te voy a castigar por haberme mentido con Connor y no por la inyección que le puse y el ultimo castigo será por haber huido de casa… serán 3 palizas, 1 cada noche antes de dormir. - dijo Ángel, Spike asintió rápidamente pues era un castigo verdaderamente liviano para lo que el esperaba recibir.

- Esta bien, ve a tu cuarto y me esperas con el pijama - ordeno Ángel.

- Pero yo no uso pijama, duermo desnudo

- Entonces me esperas desnudo Spike - ordeno Ángel molesto, Spike asintió y se fue directo a su habitación, Ángel suspiro y saco su cepillo de l cajón pues antes de Spike tenia que castigar a Connor también.

Sin mas remedio que esperar Spike, llego a su habitación y se desnudo de la cintura ´para abajo, la camisa se la dejo puesta pues no quería hacer la situación mas incomoda de lo que era, luego de unos minutos escucho el sonido de cepillazos en la habitación de junto, seguida por los gritos y promesas de Connor, era justo como la vez en que había escapado pero a diferencia de ese día, Spike se quemo acostado en la cama sobre su estomago.

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos escucho la puerta de Connor abriéndose y los pasos de Ángel.

- Duerme bien hijo - dijo Ángel a Connor, luego toco la puerta de Spike

- Adelante - dijo Spike resignado y poniendo su rostro sobre sus brazos cruzados para no ver, Ángel entro a la habitación y observo el blanco trasero de Spike en la cama, en una posición perfecta, asi que dejo el cepillo en su bolsillo y empezó a desabrochar su cinturón.

- Tenia pensado que una charla con el cepillo seria buena, pero al verte así… me he dado cuenta de que necesitas algo mas, algo que te deje un claro mensaje - dijo Ángel y termino de sacar su cinturón de cuero de los bucles del pantalón, Spike escucho el sonido de aquello y se aterrorizo.

- Angel yo…

- No digas nada Spike, solo quédate así… acostadito como estas no pongas las manso, vas a obtener 30 - indico Ángel, Spike hizo una mueca de disgusto y asintió, pensando que 30 golpes no serian nada pero entonces sintió el primer golpe de Ángel.

- HARGGGGG - grito Spike, llevando su mano a la nalga izquierda donde sintió el calor que formaba una franja (seguramente muy roja). Ángel había puesto toda su fuerza de vampiro y eso convertía a un solo golpe en 15 de ellos.

- ¿No creías que seria tan fácil verdad William? - pregunto Ángel y dejo caer 5 golpes sucesivos que dejaron a Spike si aliento y sin habla, solo con lagrimas de dolor.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Esta paliza es para que la siguiente vez que rompas algo de mi casa, no me mientas por ello… te aseguro que es mejor si me entero de la verdad desde un inicio - dijo Ángel, con 6 golpes más.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Lo prometo Ángel, nunca más - rogo el vampiro, Ángel dejo caer el cinturón sin parar una y otra vez, hasta que Spike lloraba y gritaba desconsolado.

- Por favor, por favor ya no mas… ya no mas Ángel por favor, me portare bien… se que nunca lo hago, pero voy a cambiar… por favor - rogo Spike, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y su trasero le ardía horrores.

Ángel volvió a tomar el cinturón y dejo caer los últimos 10 golpes con fuerza-

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Spike se había desvanecido en el llanto, estaba en la cama aferrando su rostro a las sabanas y su trasero estaba de un color rojo brillante, con una picazón muy fuerte.

- Mañana continuaremos la charla, descansa un poco Spike - dijo Ángel, saliendo de la habitación. El tenia unas ganas enormes de quedarse ahí y consolar a su Spike, pero esta vez no podía pues estaba siendo firme en ello, así que dejo a su vampiro rubio llorando desconsolado y frotándose en trasero desnudo sobre la cama.


	14. Chapter 14

Habían pasado 2 días completos, era sábado por la noche y Spike se encontraba en su habitación esperando a Ángel para su ultima paliza, la del día viernes había sido muy dura con el cinturón del vampiro e incluso aun podía sentir el ardor y el calor en su trasero, Ángel estaba claramente decidido a dejar su mensaje.

Spike estaba sentado en el suelo, justo detrás del muro que separaba su habitación de la de Connor, estaba escuchando al niño siendo castigado por su padre por 6ta noche seguida.

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

Era el sonido de los golpes en la habitación de junto, justo unidos a los gritos de Connor.

- Otra mas Connor y lo que vas a recibir será una paliza en el desayuno y la cena cada día por 2 semanas - advirtió Ángel, Connor grito un enorme si que se escucho por toda la casa.

- Connor, voy a perdonarte la paliza de mañana… solo por que el lunes tienes escuela y quiero que estés cómodo, ahora jovencito… a partir de este lunes, regresas a vivir aquí, te llevare e ire por ti todos los días… se acabaron tus libertades… pediré un informe semanal de ti a todos tus maestros.

- Pero papá

- No esta a discusión, es lo que se hace y punto… ¿esta claro?

- Si papá - murmuro Connor al escuchar el temible tono de su padre, Ángel le beso la frente y camino hacia afuera con una sonrisa en el rostro y en lugar de caminar hacia la habitación de Spike, bajo a su despacho y tomo una vara de bambú de su vitrina, luego regreso con Spike quien lo miro suplicante al ver la afilada vara en su mano.

- No me mires así Spike, tu te lo buscaste… nada desvístete e inclínate sobre la cama - dijo Ángel al cortar el aire con su vara, Spike tembló por un segundo y obedeció.

- Bien, vas a obtener 30 y quiero que los cuentes - dijo Ángel, Spike rodo sus ojos y asumió su posición, para a los pocos segundos sentir el primer golpe, formando una línea de fuego en su trasero.

- Uno - dijo titubeando.

CHAZ

- Dos

CHAZ, CHAZ, CHAZ. CHAZ

- Hay… hay, 3,4,5,6 - dijo Spike en sus primeros gritos, Ángel estaba poniendo su fuerza de vampiro en ello y eso dolía como el infierno.

El castigo duro algo así como 1 hora, Spike era un maestro de la tortura por lo que los golpes solo lo hicieron llorar pero no gritar, para el final del castigo Ángel le acaricio el trasero y sintió todas las marcas en el. Se sentía algo orgulloso de su trabajo.

- Spike… Spike… Spike, espero que hayas aprendido una lección… por que la próxima vez que mientas, rompas algo, confabules algún plan con Connor o algo por el estilo, no voy a dudar en calentarte el trasero por toda la eternidad ¿esta claro?

- Si mi señor - murmuro Spike, con una enorme lagrima corriendo por su mejilla, Ángel lo abrazo brevemente y lo lleno de besos.

- Spike… Spike… mi travieso Vampiro ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? - pregunto Ángel con ironía y dándole una nueva nalgada a Spike, pero eso no lo hizo quejarse, solo reír… Spike estaba devuelta en casa y tenia todo arreglado con su señor.

_**Esto ha sido el final de la historia, gracias a todas las personas que leyeron esto y lo agregaron a sus favoritos y a sus alertas, gracias a Lizzy por todos sus comentarios que siempre me arrancaron una risa y me inspiraron a continuar con Spike, gracias a mi amiga Littlehoshi por inspirarme también, sin ella no hubiera existido esto.**_

_**Este final es un poco corto, pero siempre quise que terminara así, espero volver a escribir sobre ANGEL pronto, por que la verdad me gusto mucho.**_

_**Por favor Review.**_


End file.
